wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Do NOT add your site under the stable section unless its been in the normal section for at least 4 hours during a woot off under load. Stable means stable, not preferred. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * binarydata.net - AJAX, (no-ajax), no audio alerts (DS - modded) * mywoot.net - AJAX, audio alerts, Est. Time Remaining, No Ads, autobuy BOC w/ siren, and mobile versions. (DS-MOD) * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh.(DS) * woot-tracker.com - AJAX, IM Bots, Shirt & Wine. chat - Load Balanced IPv6 Enabled (DS - modded) * twobitarcade.com - Flash based, 21 sec cache, audible alarm * wooters.us- Push web tracker, instant updates, sound, auto-open buy for BOC, wootoff chat, custom coded from the ground up. * dswebhost.net - AJAX, adaptive refresh, sound, text-only and mobile versions. - 3 server round robin (DS) Woot checkers (new entries go on the bottom of this list.. yes, even re-lists from dead section, however according to the discussion checkers that were stable before they went down are added to the top) * teamstortz.com - (BE, BE+ sound, and DS) * brandonwardlaw.net * ivant.info (BM) * marasch.com - (DS) * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * fastwoot.com -(DS) * poppap.com - (BE) * trueserve.org * twitter.com * pgengler.net - ajax (O) * fusionxlan.com * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * mancide.net * pinstruck.com - AJAX. Image and text versions. Simple text header asking for support. (DS) * ck84.ws - (DS) * woottracking.com - (DS) * itwasnt.us - AJAX (O) * meilibox.com * WootAlarm.com - (0) * bantler.com - (O) Ajax based * nfshost.com - (DS) * zoolert.com - item listing, history, RSS feed, email based and audible alerts * czaries.net - inline comparison shopping results * thinkirish.com - (DS) Woot checkers that are access restricted * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile version available. (IK) Dear Jerkface checkers :Please see the Dear Jerkface Followup for further explanation - Darkstar 06:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * thezzone.org * darkcloudhosting.com * WootAlerts.com - Stable, alerts based on keywords. * schooloffishers.com - (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * dealbubble.com - (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * connor2k.com - (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * woot.us - sound, ajax (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * wootlet.com - (DS- mod) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * wootaholic.com - full size pic or text only, adaptive refresh... (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * soaringmonkey.com - 30 sec refresh, pic, no ads, large percent (BE) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * KernGamers.com - 15 second (BE) * 3boc.com - (DS) * ucelg.com - (DS) * woot-checker.com - (O) * strasburgtech.net * opensight.net * bagsofcrap.com- (Displays soldout when item is still avalible) * semideaf.com - 60s cache, MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) - Displays wootoff over/soldout when wootoff is going on. * r00tshell.com - (O) - Dosent display any item info * dragon-gaming.com - (DS) - Nothing in the directory... * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile version available. (IK) - Isn't fetching new item info from woot.com Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * googlegroups.com - email/SMS alerts generated by kishk.org checker above. * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable * WootAgent.com- SMS and AIM BOT * Woot-Tracker.com- AIM, Yahoo!,Jabber/GTALK -- IRC Bot Available For Your Own Channel/Network! * BagsOfCrap.com - IRC Tracker on FreeNode.net * Woot Alarm an AIM/icq instant messenger bot Software woot checkers * Vista Sidebar gadget. Works with all 3 Woot sites and Woot-Off. * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * trackwoot.com -- Moded FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * wootagent.com * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description * Woot Watcher - with adjustable refresh rate, customized alerts, sound, picture, and more. * cgamesplay.com - system tray, shows progress * wootalyzer.com - c++ software tracker * Facebook Woot! Checker app * Facebook Sellout Woot! Checker app * Facebook Shirt Woot! Checker app * Facebook Wine Woot! Checker app * Wootwatcher widget Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) * kishk.org - ikishk's ajax/perl checker. readme file Sites last polled: --ikishk 23:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC)